


Shine On, Harvest Moon

by icepixie



Category: Corner Gas
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen's first year in Dog River, she and Davis go to the Harvest Dance together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On, Harvest Moon

When she opened the door, he caught his breath. He hadn't ever seen her in anything besides the police uniform, with its too-long sleeves and poor tailoring for the female form. The dress she wore now was a simple green knee-length affair, nothing fancy, but she made it look like it had come straight from the pages of his favorite magazine.

"Hi, Davis," she said. When he didn't respond, being still speechless, she frowned. "Do I look okay? I figured with a name like 'Harvest Dance,' it would either be formal or, you know, overalls, so I took a chance on formal."

He finally remembered to breathe, and managed one of his signature smiles. "You look great."

She grinned back at him. "Thanks. So do you."

"This?" he scoffed, brushing at his jacket. "I wear this every year. It's almost like a uniform."

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of it over the years."

He nearly forgot to breathe again, but he managed to remember just in time to keep from keeling over. "You bet," he said. He offered her his arm, and they headed for the dance under the light of the harvest moon.


End file.
